A Secret Romance Harry Potter
by Dobs12
Summary: Rose and Scorpius have been in love for years now, but are too afraid to say anything to their parents. Soon, though, the two of them realise that soon the truth will have to come out.


"Sev! Sev wait!" Lily shouted for the third time that week.

She and Lyra ran after the black-haired Slytherin, Lyra huffing angrily.

"Look, Lily maybe we should just -"

"Give up?" hissed Lily, stopping and glaring at Lyra, who looked shocked.

"What? No!" Lyra said. "I was just going to say that maybe we should just give him some more time."

"More time?" shrieked Lily, "he's had three days!"

"He's only had one day since Charms," said Lyra, and Lily folded her arms stubbornly, pouting.

Two days after the feast, Lily had hastened to sit next to Severus in Charms, Lyra following.

"Sev, please talk to us!" whispered Lily desperately, when Professor Flitwick, who was the Professor for Charms, turned his back to write the homework on the board. "I know you're upset about us not being in Slytherin but -"

"No I'm not," hissed Severus, "why would I be? Besides, you aren't Slytherin material."

Lyra noticed how he only really spoke to Lily, almost ignoring her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" demanded Lily, but at the same moment the bell went. Severus turned away from Lily and picked up his bag, standing up.

"I saw James Potter was with you," was all he said, before he then walked out of the classroom, leaving Lily to frown at Severus' back.

"What does Potter have to do with it?" Lily asked, turning to Lyra, who merely shrugged.

"I don't know what to do!" sighed Lily, sitting down at the Gryffindor table.

"He can't stay mad forever," said Lyra, sitting down next to her.

"It's just such a silly thing to get angry about!" said Lily, "don't you think?"

"I do," said Lyra, nodding, "but we don't think the way he does, to be fair."

Lily didn't say anything, but just shrugged a little and looked down at her bowl of soup.

"Don't think about it too much," said Lyra, patting her on the back, "just forget -"

"About Snivellus, yes I quite agree."

James Potter and Sirius Black walked over and sat opposite them.

"His name is Severus!" hissed Lily, "and shut up!"

"Ooh, someone's a bit touchy!" said Sirius, grinning.

"Something tells me that Snivellus hasn't forgiven you two yet," said James.

"None of your business!" snapped Lily, then muttered, "come on, Lyra, let's just skip lunch and have a big dinner, I don't think I can stand being even a second longer around these two."

"Was thinking the exact same thing," said Lyra, and the two of them stood up. Walking out of the Great Hall, Lyra saw Severus get up from the Slytherin table and walk towards them.

"Hey, Lily!" he called, soon catching up with them, his bag almost falling off of his shoulders as he was walking so fast.

"What?" Lily stopped in her tracks and turned to face Severus, Lyra stopping so abruptly that she almost bumped into Lily.

"I just want to talk to you," Severus glanced over at Lyra, "alone?"

Lily frowned.

"Why can't you talk to me in front of Lyra?" she asked.

Severus bit his lip a little, glancing between them.

"Well - alright," he said after a moment, a little reluctantly. "I just wanted to say...you know...sorry."

Lily raised her eyebrows, perhaps a little coldly.

"Sorry?"

"For how I've been acting. I think I over - reacted a little..."

"Just a bit."

Severus gave a dry chuckle and smiled.

"Friends again?"

Lily tilted her head and smiled.

"Friends," she said, and stuck out a hand. Severus grinned even more and shook it, and was about to let go when Lily said, "and Lyra too."

Lyra smiled, glad she wasn't forgotten, and shook the pair of hands. It was an odd handshake, but there was definitely something about the handshake that was gave a sort of, 'friends for life', feel about it.

"You call that a handshake?" said James, who had turned the corner, "honestly, are you three sure you're even human?"

Lily scowled and let go of the handshake, Lyra and Severus following.

"More then you, anyway," said Lily.

"Maybe you two are," James motioned to Lily and Lyra, "but Snivellus I'm not so sure about..."


End file.
